dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy and Jason vs Xenomorph and Predator
Freddy and Jason vs Xenomorph and Predator is a DBX fight, it features Freddy Krueger, the Sringwood Slasher, Jason Voorhees, Camp Crystal Lakes curse, Xenomorph, the... Alien, and Predator, The Yautja. Description This is gonna get messy... The two most famous horror duos ever made work together and fight for the sake of the Hallowee spirit! Perhaps one of them will stay dead this time. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Dark, misty graveyard. 31/10/16 place of mourning. Until... FWOOM! Fire burst out of the ground, and with a sinister laugh a familiar entity materialized from it, this time with two clawed gloves on his hands as apposed to his average one, he was prepared to fight someone, this was none other than Freddy Kruger. He looked around his location, he was expecting someone, someone he isn't a huge fan of. And lo and behold, he came, walking up next to Freddy, pulling a small knife out of his neck, and bringing out a machete of his own, with a lack of body language suggesting he's been dead for quite some time, Jason Vorhees. Under most conditions they would be hating eachother, and instantly start fighting, but they had put aside their differences for today; the thirty-first of October, also known as Halloween On the subject of settling differences, another duo approached, while Freddy and Jason couldn't see them, they revealed themselves. Deactivating the cloaking device used to hide himself, The Predator had arrived, and crawled up on it's shoulder was one of many, the most beastly combatant in the graveyard, it leaped off the hunter and roared at it's competitors, it was The Xenomorph. (Cue: Boss (Plok)) Freddy scraped his claws together, Jason cracked his neck, Xenomorph knelt down into a combat position, and Predator pressed a few buttons on his wrist and activated some of his weapons. Happy Halloween folks! HERE WE GOOO! The first to attack was the Xenomorph, who leaped at Freddy almost instantly, catching him off guard and sending them both rolling across the ground. This continued for a few seconds before Freddy got out of the Aliens grasp and kicked it up on to a hill nearby, smashing it straight through a tree. Jason and Predator looked back at them, and realised that they would have to go at it now, Jason readied his machete and Pred got in a combat position with it's fists. The action cuts back to Xeno and Freddy, The Xenomorph gets back on it's feet as Freddy teleported to it's position. Freddy: Hope you're ready to get clawed, bitch! This angered the Xenomorph and it let out a mighty roar and charged at Freddy, it was able to jump on to his shoulders, but not for long as Freddy grabbed it and threw it off of him, he then followed that up with a downward slash that the Xenomorph was able to avoid, Freddy was then slashed three times and stabbed by the Alien's long, spike-esque tail, and was promptly tossed into a grave, shattering it. Freddy recovered from the assault, very pissed off and not playing around anymore. FWOOM! SLASH! SCREECH! Fredrick had teleported to Xenomorph and gave a good slice to his shoulder, causing it to wail in agony, Freddy had got none of the Alien's blood on him, so he got cocky and stabbed straight into it's chest with his left arm, spilling the acid all over his hand, causing him to shout out due to the unrelenting pain. Freddy: Gah! What the fuck!? Ol' Xeno screeched out and seized the opportunity, sprinting up to him and spewing blood from it's mouth all over the Springwood Slasher's chest, despite the pain, and only having one usable claw, Freddy was still standing. He stumbled back a bit and looked at his right claw, there was a fiery aura surrounding each blade. Freddy: I'm not done yet bitch! He slammed his hand into the ground, sending flaming blades through the ground, zooming towards Xenomorph, it dodges in time, but clearly that's not all Freddy had to offer, as he gave a menacing grin and swung in the air, launching a flaming glove like his own at the Xenomorph. Xeno couldn't dodge the first in time, but when Freddy started flinging multiple gloves at it, it could tell he was desperate, the alien ran toward him but freddy throw more claws at it the alien was stab by two of them it fell to the ground then freddy took out a extra glove and put it on, then the alien and freddy clashed but freddy Stab it in the rib and kick it down freddy then took out a green orb and sent the alien to a different place there was A furnace freddy appeared behind the alien and kick it in the furnace burning the alien freddy shut the door and the Alien burned to death FIRST BLOOD! Alien is defeated ' ''Meanwhile... '''WHAM! SLICE! CRACK! The Predator was taking a huge beating. Despite it's efforts Jason was too durable to be taken down, and it was easily overpowered by him, as he slashed a huge crack right out of Pred's helmet, kicked him in the chest, and now and free rein to wail on the top class hunter.Jason turned to the still dazed Predator, clutch it by the neck, and toss it to a gravestone at the side stragged back slightly when his weapon was swung up by the creature, but he quickly regained his footinng predator shot a blast at him . (Music stops) But something was different... Jason was fine... (Cue: Mother Brain) Despite just having a blast so deadly it can melt people dumped on him, he was unfazed, damaged, that's for certain, but instead of writhing in pain or, y'know dying, this didn't leave a huge impact on him, only fuelled his need to kill that pile shit in front of him. In a mad dash he delivered a full force punch to the predator s face, and then it's gut, he proceeded to latch on to it , causing it to shriek out in due to the tremendous pain. Predator With a barley working plasma caster, it locked on target and fired... ' but Jason doge it' (Music stops) (Cue: Waters Of Nazareth) The Predator pulled his caster off of it's shoulder, and then it's mask, revealing it's awful face and roaring at Jason, who miraculously still had his eyes completely in tact, but his already awful face . Predator activated it's wrist blades and let out another mighty roar, the true battle for Halloween was about to be''' begin the predator ran to Jason and stab him but jason punch it in the gut and Jason stab it in the back predator roar in pain jason then picked it up by the neck and stab it multiple times in the stomach then Jason cut his head off the predator head off , predator was dead, predator defeated . The winner is Jason and freddy''' Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Abandoned DBXs Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:'Undead vs. Living' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music